


Long lost love

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The rumors said that she was dead, but Rowan still hoped to see her again.





	Long lost love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amor perdido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629623) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 21 - Wings.

It's been years since Rowan last saw her, but to this day, the ruffling of wings made her turn, searching for...

The rumors said that she was dead, that the Cursed Vaults had claimed her life, as they would of anyone that got to the end of that journey. Article after article spoke about how Jacob survived because he was expelled before being able to reach the final vault, but his sister didn't have the same luck.

Truth be told, no one knew what happened to her, not even her closest friends. But to this day Rowan expected to hear from her, to see her again.

She was still waiting for a falcon to come knocking on her window and tell her that she had been hiding all this time, using her animagus form to evade detection. But even if that was true, even if she was still alive, Rowan knew that she was just deluding herself, because hers wouldn't be the window that would be knocked on.

At one point, they were the very best of friends, and Rowan never had the guts to tell her, but she always just assumed that they would get married eventually. It would be one of those stories, 'oh, we met at Diagon Alley and shared a dorm for years before we realized we were meant to be'. But she couldn't bring herself to tell her how she felt, and the years created a distance between them that wasn't there before. How Rowan resented her every time that she went out with Penny on their little adventures, pretty and popular Penny that everyone loved, how Rowan feared that there would be no place left for her.

Every time that she heard wings, she still checked for her long lost love, but Rowan knew, even if she came back, it wouldn't be to her.


End file.
